


Report

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [176]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie is cheerful, Wedge is worried and neither wants to write a report on the incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report

When Hobbie started laughing Wedge knew that something horrible was going to happen. So when his friend came into the pilot’s lounge with a grin on his face and a spring to his step he was already bracing himself for bad news.

“Why so tense, Wedge?” Hobbie claimed the stool next to him and signaled for a drink. It was non-alcoholic because they had a mission the next morning, but it still was good to be able to order something that didn’t come dried and ready to mix with water.

Wedge shook his head, leaning away from Hobbie slightly. “Waiting for the bad news. So, what’s it going to be this time?”

Hobbie snorted, “I don’t have any bad news. Why?”

“You look cheerful, and that always means something bad has happened. So, really, what’s going on?” Wedge glanced around the room, noting that it was almost empty, and lowered his voice, “Did you hear something about tomorrow’s mission?”

Hobbie laughed out loud, “You are so paranoid. I haven’t heard anything about our mission, except what you and Tycho briefed us on earlier.” He leaned against the bar, still grinning, “I could tell you something about Wes though. You might already know this, I’m not sure.”

“Did something happen to Wes? Is he okay? He didn’t get that wing of female pilots angry again, did he? They swore revenge the last time and I thought that he would be in hiding until he retired.”

“Wedge, calm down. Wes is alive, mostly unharmed, and as sane as he was before which is, I guess, the best you can ask for considering.” Hobbie sipped his drink, savoring the tart flavor of the juice blend. “But did you know that he shrieks like a little girl?”

Wedge froze in place for a moment, “Why would Wes shriek?” Hobbie shook slightly and Wedge looked at him more closely. He was trying to hold back his laughter, and he was still smiling. It was starting to freak him out a little.

“Do you remember that small prank he pulled on Tycho last week? Well, Tycho finally got his vengeance. He assigned Wes to check one of the tunnels under the base; standard security sweep for any attempts to break into the base and to make sure the local wildlife was still being kept out.” Hobbie smirked, “Well, Tycho had me help him rig a crate of fake bugs so that when Wes got into that part with all of the darkened corners the box would open and all of those bugs would fall right on top of Wes.”

Wedge shook his head, “Wes hates bugs. I still remember his rants about the bugs on Yavin and how he kept waking up with something crawling on his face.”

“Exactly. The bugs were all fake, but they looked and felt pretty real. He shrieked and Tycho started laughing, which let Wes know what had happened. I have it all on holo if you want to watch.” Hobbie held up his datapad and offered it to Wedge, who waved it aside.

“So, if you’re here where are Wes and Tycho?” He had another bad feeling about this story.

“Probably still chasing each other around with those fake bugs and threatening retaliation.” Hobbie shrugged, “I thought that it would be best to get out of the way for that.”

“Yeah, good plan. I think I’d better stay here too.” Wedge frowned, “Just in case someone has to write a report later, it is not going to be me.”


End file.
